Moments
by Pixye Black
Summary: First FF, please tell me you opinion! / Fred, Remus, Tonks and Sirius are still alive. Sirius is thinking of a girl who changed his life when he was at Hogwarts, but she dissapeared before the war started. Can he get back to her?


**Hello! So this is my first FF! I don't own ANYTHING, it is all of JK Rowling and the beautiful world she created! This is supposed to happen after the war, and Sirius, Remus Tonks and Fred are still alive. :) I really hope you like it! and if you don't or you have suggestions please feel free to leave me a review :) Thanks so much! :) :)**

**Somewhere in the past**

\- How can I believe you after all the stories I heard about you? -

\- I left all that behind, and you know it, besides, must of it was only rumors. I know this sounds crazy, but I had to tell you, before is too late –

\- Too late? For what? We still have five months before school is over. -

\- I know, but nothing is certain. I needed to have peace with myself, and tell you how I feel, and after graduation we don't know what might happen –

\- You speak as if you knew something might happen after we get out of Hogwarts. I don't understand, you are one of my best friends, and we have been together through a lot of stuff, why know? Why are you saying this to me, after all the time we had together? –

\- Because I needed to be sure. And now I know that what I feel about is so real it burns inside of me. Telling you, is one of the biggest risks I have ever taken, you are one of the most important persons in my life. I didn't want to ruin our friendship for a one-month fling. -

\- Sirius, I don't know what to say. What if it is? What if we are just a one-month fling and we end up without talking to each other forever? –

\- And what if we are meant for each other? You are the only girl who I think about when I make plans for the future, I see you, with me, living near Prongs and Lily. –

\- My father would never approve of me dating a Marauder. –

\- I know – he said taking her face between his hands – We'll find a way to make this work.

\- Sirius I didn't expect you telling me this, I thought you'll never wanted to settle down. I gave up my feeling for you a long time ago. I don't know what to say. –

\- You don't have to say anything. –

And with one slow movement, Sirius got close to her, keeping in her memory every detail of the moment, the butterflies he felt in his stomach, something he had never felt before, and the way their lips touched for the first time. Kissing her was something he wanted to do since a long time ago, and finally he had her between his arms, never wanting to let go.

**Today **

\- Godfather, is everything ok?

\- Yes Harry I'm sorry, what were you saying?

\- I was telling you that in four weeks is the traditional dinner at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley asked me to tell you, that you are in charge of the bottles of wine. –

\- Don't worry Harry, if there's something I don't forget when I go to a party is getting the booze. – said Sirius winking an eye at his godson.

\- Excellent, well then I better get going, I need to stop by the Ministry to finish some last minute paperwork. –

\- Yes of course, see you tomorrow – said Sirius watching Harry disappear at the chimney.

The moment Harry disappeared; Sirius got submerged in his thoughts again. It was a long time ago since he thought about that memory, since he thought of that woman. The only one who was able to steal his heart during Hogwarts. He had promised her he will come back, just to be with her, but it was a promess that he wasn't been able to keep. The last thing he heard about her was the she disappeared, that her father took her far away, so she didn't had to be in the middle of the war.

A different noise form the chimney took him out of his thoughts.

\- Hello Padfoot! I'm here to ask, if you would like to join Tonks and me for dinner?

\- Hello Moony, of course I loved too. –

\- You know old friend, you should think of finding someone, for company. -

\- Come on mate! What are you suggesting? That I look for an old spinster, as bitter and lonely as me? I think I rather leave on my own. -

\- Ok! Ok! I was just saying there are some girls at the Ministry I could hook you up with. –

\- Ha! You sound like Harry, don't worry I think I'll be ok. I'll see you tonight!

\- Ok! See you later!-

When Sirius arrived to the Lupin's, he started smelling something delicious was been cooked inside. Apparently Remus was the on cooking tonight, since her cousin hated the kitchen. After dinner, Sirius and Remus went outside for a smoke

\- Remus, I been remembering something that happened a long time ago. Someone I thought I forgot. –

\- Who? – asked Remus.

\- Do you remember when we were at Hogwarts? How at first was only Prongs, Wormtail, you and I, but then Lily and the girls started hanging out with us, and we just went through so much, until Lily got pregnant? – said Sirius with a sad look on his face

\- Yes I remember, and I think I know who you are talking about. She meant so much to you. – said Remus.

\- We never heard from her again. – said Sirius lowering his head, and putting it between his hands.

\- The last thing I heard about her, was that her father took her to leave in Spain, so she wasn't involved in the war – said Remus.

\- Do you think we can get find her? – asked Sirius with some hope in his voice.

\- We might – said Remus carefully – But I don´t know if it is a good idea Padfoot, it's been a long time.

Please write something! I'll like to know what you think! :D I still don't know if I'll finish this story, depends if you'll like it! :)


End file.
